1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch device that switches ON and OFF states by manipulating a manipulation knob.
2. Related Art
In a switch device in which ON and OFF states are switched by manipulating a manipulation knob, constituent members of the switch device occasionally hit each other to generate a sound in manipulating the manipulation knob. A user feels discomfort to the hitting sound, and the hitting sound becomes a noise.
In order to reduce the hitting sound during the manipulation, in a switch device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-36721, a buffer member is interposed between an inner bottom surface of a cylindrical projection and a lower end-face of a sliding member, which hit each other in manipulating the manipulation knob. In a switch device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-87339, a soft portion made of thermoplastic resin such as an elastomer having low surface hardness is provided by co-molding in one of an external surface of a manipulation handle (corresponding to the manipulation knob) and an abutment portion that is of an inner surface of a hole in a cover, which hit each other during the manipulation of the manipulation handle, or a soft portion that relaxes an impact with a terminal plate or a plate spring that avoids the hitting between the manipulation handle and the abutment portion is provided in a lower-end portion of the manipulation handle.